


We're all going to hell, and I'm driving the bus

by EllieBear



Series: Postcards from Neptune [7]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Promptober, SMUT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/pseuds/EllieBear
Summary: Veronica and Logan do something that may or may not get them into the bad place...





	We're all going to hell, and I'm driving the bus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can't do this.

“Veronica, I **can’t do this**.”

 

“Why not?”  Veronica giggles, her fingers already creeping through the flap in his grey boxer-briefs.

 

“Because we're at your father’s wedding.”  His hand grasps her wrist but she makes no move to remove her hand from its place.

 

“So what?  I’ve been horny all night and you in that tux is doing nothing to help that feeling.” Her free hand moves to cup his balls and he gasps as she squeezes him in that just-this-side-of-painful-it's-pleasurable sort of way.

 

“I know these pregnancy hormones are doing a number on your sex drive...” Logan begins, his eyes rolling back in his head as she kneads his flesh, his cock growing hard, in spite of himself.  “But doing it in a bathroom is just...”

 

“...like high school?” Veronica’s eyes light up at the memory, a tremendous grin spreads across her face.  “God, I think I just got even wetter.”

 

His head hits the tile wall behind him and Logan groans at the shared thought of them making out in the bathroom of Neptune High, his cock now straining against his underwear.  And just like high school, Veronica had hung a hastily fashioned “Out of Order” sign on the door before she blocked it closed.  There was a certain illicit thrill that ran through him at the thought that they may in fact get caught – he just didn’t want to get caught by the groom.

 

Rising on her toes, Veronica presses her lips to his, her tongue sweeping thought his mouth. “It won’t take long.  My clit is so hard all I need is a minute, maybe two...tops...”

 

Biting his lip, Logan looks down into his wife’s twinkling eyes.  Letting out a groan of acceptance, he lifts her, spinning her around so they land near the sink counter across from the door.  Reaching under her short purple bridesmaid dress, he pulls off her panties quickly as she giggles with glee.

 

“I knew I could get you to change your mind.” Veronica wiggles her eyebrows at him playfully, pulling his pants and boxers down just enough to release his cock.

 

“You just have to be quiet – this place echoes.”  Logan chides before his lips come crashing down to meet hers, making sure no sound escapes from either of them.

 

Lining himself up to her soft opening, he thrusts deeply and she gasps in his mouth, followed by as soft moan as he thumb finds her clit under the folds of her dress.

 

Last night, she couldn’t get enough, pawing at him hour after hour for more until he finally had to retreat to the sofa just to get some sleep.  Tonight was no exception – even playfully winking at him from Alicia’s side as she said her vows to Keith in the church.

 

Pulling away from Veronica, Logan’s eyes go wide with horror.  “Oh my God – we’re fucking in a church.”

 

Arching her back, Veronica thrusts against him, grinning wildly.  “I know – kinda hot, right?”

 

His mouth curls in a twisted smirk and he presses his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her eyes.  Hell be damned -- if he was going to the bad place for this, at least they were going together.

 

“Yeah.  Kinda is.”

 

Continuing to thrust into her, Logan watches Veronica’s eyes roll back in her head, her teeth gripping her lip before her entire body tightens then releases around him, her face flushing to bright pink.  With a low moan, he follows, pulsing inside of her as his body shakes, trying to stay upright against the waves of orgasm.  For a brief moment, they smile at each other, sharing their satisfaction.

 

A sharp knock shakes Logan from the moment as both of them focus on the door as it shakes against it's makeshift lock.

 

“Ummm...hello?”  Calls a familiar voice.  “Is anyone in there?”

 


End file.
